


An Unexpected Request

by jesatria



Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: F/M, Gen, Very Minor Spoiler for Naamah's Blessing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesatria/pseuds/jesatria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his daughter is born, Imriel has a request for Barquiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Request

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightningwaltz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningwaltz/gifts).



**Introduction** \- Birthday fic for lightningwaltz, based on some old AIM conversations we had discussing the revelation that Barquiel became the oathsworn protector of Imriel & Sidonie’s daughter. It’s also a sequel to my _Mercy_ fic _The Times That Try Mens’ Souls_ , though it can stand alone.

 

          When word reached us in Khebbel-im-Akkad that my grandniece Sidonie was with child, we made haste to ensure we would return to Terre d’Ange in plenty of time for the birth. It was not easy, for momentous events had occurred in Khebbel-im-Akkad during our visit. The Khalif had died and my son-in-law, Prince Sinaddan, was now Khalif. Once he’d been crowned, it was decided that Valère would return with us, along with my youngest grandson. It was time that Ashurel L’Envers-Shamabarsin learned of the province he would one day rule.

          The excitement in the City of Elua was palpable. There was scarcely a month left until Sidonie was due and we would stay in the palace until then. Valère was quite pleased to return home after living in virtual exile for so long. Ashurel found all of it very thrilling, though some courtiers looked down their noses at him.

          “I never thought I’d be eagerly awaiting the birth of Melisande Shahrizai’s grandchild,” I remarked while dining with Apolline, Valère, and Ashurel.

          “Yes, but this same child is also Ysandre’s grandchild,” Apolline retorted with a coy smile.

          I laughed. “And the irony of that shall never fail to amuse me, my dear.”

          “How shall the realm receive it?” Valère inquired. It had taken some doing, but she’d come to accept Imriel and Sidonie in time to send them wedding gifts.

          “Apparently my change of heart went a long way toward convincing many who were opposed.” I chuckled. “I suppose being one of the most vocal opponents had its advantages. If I could accept it, why shouldn’t they? Yet it seems not all are convinced.”

          “What will that mean?” asked Ashurel. He spoke D’Angeline well- Valère had seen to that- but with a strong Akkadian accent.

          “It means that there could be some who would be unwilling to accept their child as heir to the throne,” I said.

 

**

 

          It was not long before the day was upon us. We waited in the sitting room outside Sidonie’s bedchamber, tense in anticipation of the outcome. The entire family was assembled, Ashurel included. Most of the women were with Sidonie, save for Apolline and Valère who were seated with me. It was not the first time I’d done this. It was not so long ago that we awaited the birth of Sidonie, and Alais shortly after her. I suppose one never gets used to waiting on births, for I found myself quite anxious. Apolline slid an arm around my waist to help me relax. But my tension was nothing compared to Imriel’s.

          At first I was surprised to see him here and not attending Sidonie, but it soon became very apparent why he was in the sitting room with us. His face was filled with worry and apprehension, though he tried to conceal it. Imriel never excelled at such things as his mother had. I confess his decision to sit beside me rather than his foster parents took me by surprise. “Are you anxious, Prince Imriel?” I asked, my voice soft. Everyone else did not need to hear this conversation.

          He avoided meeting my eyes. “Yes, I am.”

          “It is only natural to be, but rest assured that Sidonie is attended by the finest chirurgeons in all of Terre d’Ange. She will be fine.”

          “It’s not her… well, not entirely anyway,” he confessed. “I… I’m intimidated by the prospect of fatherhood.”

          I stared at him, completely puzzled that he would choose to speak to me on this matter. “Mayhap Drustan would be a better man to talk to on this subject.”

          “I can’t talk to him. He wasn’t there all the time when Sidonie and Alais were young. And Phèdre and Joscelin never had children of their own.”

          “You do realize that it has been many years since my daughter was a child.” Valère glanced over at the mention of her before turning back to her conversation with Apolline and Ashurel.

          “Yes, your grace,” said Imriel, “but I’d like to speak with you on the matter regardless.”

          “All right then, what do you wish to know of fatherhood?”

          He sighed deeply before giving his answer. “I am nervous. I know I should be rejoicing, but my thoughts keep returning to Dorelei and the child we were to have.”

          “That is understandable,” I replied. “I cannot blame you for feeling that way. It must indeed have been a terrible loss for you, but I think it best that you put it aside for now. Not to forget what happened, but to leave it in the past where it belongs. You killed the shapeshifter responsible, did you not?”

          He looked away again, clearly not entirely comfortable with the subject. “Yes.”

          “Did that not give you any satisfaction or closure?” My voice was gentle.

          “Well… it’s complicated. By the time I finally found Berlik, I no longer felt the fury I’d experienced right after it happened. Instead of hating him, I pitied him…” Imriel’s voice trailed off.

          “Ah.” I could not say I related to him in this matter, for I felt nothing other than triumph, satisfaction, and closure when I had Dominic Stregazza assassinated. “I still believe what I already said to you- put all of that behind you. Sidonie is being well-cared for and guarded. No shapeshifter is going to sneak into the palace and harm her or the child.”

          He raised his head to look at me, giving a small nod. “Thank you, Duc Barquiel. I know it is foolish to worry so.”

          I placed a hand on his shoulder. “It is only natural to think on these things in your position, yet I sense there is somewhat else bothering you. Do you wish to speak of it?”

          He met my eyes. “I fear that I am not yet ready to be a father.”

          I laughed lightly, causing him to stiffen beside me. “I felt the same way when Valère was born, and I was several years younger than you are now. It is not an uncommon feeling.”

          “I know, I just fear that… that I will not be a good father. I never knew mine. Joscelin has filled that role for me, but…” I raised a hand, cutting him off.

          “You are not your father, Imriel. No one enters fatherhood for the first time as an expert on the matter. You learn as you go. Do not be afraid that you will make mistakes- there is not a parent who has not made one. What’s most important is that you love your child and try to be the best father you can be.”

          This time he relaxed slightly. “Thank you.”

          “I promise you, Imriel, that these worries will vanish when you lay eyes upon your child for the first time.” I gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “Trust me on that. As soon as I held my daughter for the first time and saw her looking at me out of my eyes, I no longer doubted myself. I am certain that it will be the same for you.”

          Imriel gave me a small nod. “I thank you for all that you have said, your grace.”

          I patted him gently on the back before releasing him. The conversation brought back memories of how I’d felt before Valère’s birth. I was only nineteen years old and had lost my own father at age fifteen. Apolline and my mother both sought to assure me that I’d be a fine father, but my fears did not abate until Valère was placed in my arms.

          My memories were interrupted by the appearance of a priestess of Eisheth, one of those attending the birth. All of the conversations ceased as everyone gave her their full attention. “The child is born!” she declared. “Eisheth has blessed her highness the Dauphine with a healthy daughter!”

          We cheered loudly. Imriel, however, sprang from his seat and walked over to the priestess. “Is Sidonie well? I want to see her and our daughter.”

          The priestess bowed. “She is quite well, your highness, and ready to meet with you.”

          I gave his arm another brief squeeze. “It will be fine,” I assured him once more. “Go.”

 

**

 

          The palace was entirely given over to celebrations following the birth of Princess Anielle. The news spread swiftly throughout Terre d’Ange and many people rejoiced at the birth. Yet all were not happy. Those few who still opposed Imriel and Sidonie were displeased that the next heir to the throne was the granddaughter of Melisande Shahrizai. It was with this in their minds that Imriel and Sidonie summoned me to their quarters.

          Some three weeks had passed since the birth. Sidonie had recovered quickly and was on her feet once more. When I was admitted to their sitting room, I found them seated on a couch, Princess Anielle in her mother’s arms. After bowing, I seated myself opposite them.

          “It is good to see you both,” I offered as a greeting. “I am glad to see that Princess Anielle is doing well.”

          “That is just what we wish to speak with you about, Uncle,” said Sidonie with a brief glance at Imriel. “As I know you are aware, there are those who are not entirely pleased at our daughter’s birth. I fear they will not accept Melisande Shahrizai’s granddaughter as the next heir to the throne.”

          I nodded. “I assure you that I will do whatever I can do to protect the Princess. She may be Melisande’s granddaughter, but she is also Ysandre’s.”

          “We are glad to hear that,” said Imriel. “You were one of the most vocal in opposition to our match, your grace. If you were to make plain your support for our daughter, that might go a long way to convince the rest of them.”

          “If my public support did not sway them already, I am not sure what else will,” I answered.

          “Barquiel…” The use of my name caught me off guard, for Imriel never addressed me in such a familiar manner. I surmised he was quite serious. “Would you be willing to become Anielle’s sworn protector, as Anafiel Delaunay was to Ysandre?”

          My eyes widened as my mouth fell open in surprise. I’d not been expecting that, not at all. It was indeed true that Imriel & I had come a long way- our conversation before Anielle’s birth attested to that- but I never imagined he would make such a request of me. I looked at them, at my grandniece and her chosen husband, at their daughter.

          There was only one response to give.

          “Yes, I will do it.”

 

**Notes**

Apolline- my version of Barquiel’s wife

 

Ashurel- youngest son of Valère & Sinaddan, will inherit Namarre after his mother


End file.
